Fool, Fool
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Hopelessly, Kaitlyn had to admit that this was one of the hardest things she'd ever been subjected to - being in love with her best friend's boyfriend. PunkKaitlyn, mentions of PunkAJ, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: Hopelessly, Kaitlyn had to admit that this was one of the hardest things she'd ever been subjected to - being in love with her best friend's boyfriend. PunkKaitlyn, mentions of PunkAJ, oneshot**_

_I needed a creative outlet and PunkKaitlyn need more love, so this is the result of that! Though, this is rather angsty, I figured why not? Kaitlyn is one of my favorite Divas and Punk is just awesome no matter how much of a jerkass he is on television. The title is from a line in Black Sabbath's "Heaven and Hell" because I am that obsessed. Lol. Anyway! I hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

**Fool, Fool**

* * *

She had tried her best.

Really, she had.

Kaitlyn had done everything in her power to rid herself of this...affliction. Forcing bad thoughts to enter her mind, replacing the idolizing ones of a girl long gone. Forcing herself to look away from him, forcing herself to put a smile on her face every time her eager young friend chirped up with a story about her boyfriend. About her awesome and perfect boyfriend. About the one she loved.

About CM Punk.

She had seen all the girls fall for him and, subsequently, get rejected. Punk was none too subtle about his feelings, and ironically that was one of the things that Kaitlyn liked the most about him.

Apparently, AJ was an exception to the rule.

Sure, Punk was notorious for having flings with random Divas - Kelly, Beth, Rosa - but AJ was the one girl that he wasn't like that with. She was a living testament to the fact that any man could find someone they cared for more than anything else.

Kaitlyn was both happy for her and jealous out of her mind.

She can't help it. She knew it made her a bad friend, knew it made her someone despicable, but she just couldn't help herself. She could never help herself when it came to a certain tattooed Superstar with a rather large chip on his shoulder.

The damndest thing was, Kaitlyn couldn't even remember how she fell for Punk. It just happened one day, snuck up on her and bit her and she hadn't been able to shake him sense. Not through his Kelly period, not through his Lita period, and not even now. Not when she should be able to force herself to hate him the most. She can't even hate him for the sake of her best friend, and she hated herself for it.

Kaitlyn just sighed, thinking all this through. It wasn't the first time these thoughts had made themselves known, and it wouldn't be the last, of that she was certain.

She pressed her hands to her forehead, leaning against her current seat at the base of a rather large tree with the intent to become one with the rough bark. Kaitlyn wondered idly when exactly she had drawn the short straw in life, because really, Fate, it wasn't funny.

They were all on break, enjoying the scenic nature of Tennessee. The cool, pre-winter breeze ruffled her two-toned hair as she frustratedly raked a lock of it behind an ear. It felt good to be outside, away from all the distractions the WWE could bring. Away from all the drama that the Divas division always carried, away from the struggles to get on television, away from all the title changes.

_Away from Punk._

_Ugh,_ Kaitlyn thought with a groan. _He _wasn't even apart of her original thought process and somehow he had made it there. This was getting ridiculous. She needed to have a lobotomy or something. Maybe that would work to rid her of this sickness.

_Something _had to, at least.

She breathed in the crisp, cool air, allowing it to soothe her burning lungs. It was only then that she realized she had been holding her breath.

Kaitlyn inhaled in gulps, not realizing just how long she had been holding her breath, but noticing the trigger that caused it.

Punk and AJ, sitting on the hillside, picking grass idly and chatting. It hadn't been a problem until Punk had brushed a strand of brown hair out of AJ's face and then the small girl had pressed her cheek against his shoulder. Kaitlyn had felt a lurch in her chest and then tried to quell it using the stupidest method possible. She inhaled deeply, reminding herself to never do _that _again.

And, Kaitlyn wanted to punch herself for it, she was jealous.

So jealous that she couldn't stand it. She tried to focus on the leaves rustling above her head and the faint stirrings of birds from the upper branches of the tree. It was to no avail. She was constantly pulled away when AJ laughed or when she heard Punk's muffled voice. Always looking back to the two of them. Eyes always lingering over the curve of Punk's back, over the lines of ink etched into his skin. The strange smile that sent shockwaves through her, always.

Every single time.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes and breathed slowly. In and out, in and out. This was all she had left, all she could bring herself to do because, for the life of her, she just couldn't move from this spot. Something about that felt like running away. And Kaitlyn might be a horrible friend and overall lovesick fool, but she was not a coward.

_But if you weren't a coward, wouldn't you have told him how you feel already?_

Kaitlyn hated her conscience.

She didn't see not telling Punk as a sign of cowardice, though. She saw it as the one thing she could do that wouldn't bring harm to the two of them.

She watched the two of them, still, with searching eyes, wondering about the what ifs and could have beens. Wondering what would have happened had she met Punk first, if he was capable of feeling for her what he felt for AJ.

Kaitlyn shook her head, watching as Punk grinned at the tiny brunette in his arms.

With a bitter smile on her face and an aching in her heart, she thought softly, _How could I do anything of the sort when they look so happy?_

And the answer was simple. Painfully so.

She _couldn't_.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
